Sherlock Holmes and the artist of 221 baker street
by rangerdanger985
Summary: Barely a few months into his time at 221 baker street Stephen rowen has discovered many things, the most prominent of which is that Sherlock holmes was not a easy man to live with, either trying to poison his dog. give Mrs. Hudson a heart attack. or even threaten the sanctity of his drawing e man was eccentric and brilliant in more ways than he cared to admit.
1. Chapter 1

Barely a few months into his time at 221 baker street Stephen rowen has discovered many things, the most prominent of which is that Sherlock holmes was not a easy man to live with, either trying to poison his dog. give Mrs. Hudson a heart attack. or even threaten the sanctity of his drawing pad. the man was eccentric and brilliant in more ways than he cared to admit, even if he was a danger to himself and people around him but perhaps that was what made him so interesting to steve. he might even be becoming found of the genius. but when bombs start to go off and a true enemy to both of them shows their face secrets will come to light and ulterior motives will be reveled. will sherlocks and steves friendship and partnership survive steves biggest secret? the one he keeps hidden at all cost? and better, will they survive themselves? read on and find out in the next addition of 'you cant deduce my outcome' 


	2. Chapter 2

After 3 months of cohabitation one is inclined to assume two individuals living in close proximity to one and other would know each other rather well.

Social codes dictated that they would perhaps even become friends.

They were wrong.

The individual that came up with social codes or who assumed living together would make the individuals friends had never been acquainted with Sherlock homes.

They damn sure never cohabitated in the same building as him.

Only one 'man' had ever managed to live and become friends with the eccentric man and he was soon to be married, the most any other man ever lasted was a month the shortest was just a few hours.

Currently Stephen Rowen was beating all the odds.

Even if he did want to kill the man at the moment.

"I hate you"

"so you have mentioned, numerous times in the past hour"

"for the self-proclaimed most intelligent detective in England you are outrageously stupid"

"first I am the most intelligent detective in the world second how is this discussion helping us out of this situation"

"oh I know one way, I let them have you and I go home, idiot, how could you not know this was a trap?"

"I am sorry Stephen I didn't calculate the people we were pursuing to be about average intelligence, a simple miscalculation"

"mis-? Sherlock miscalculations don't end with us handing by our wrists from a building!"

"alright that one I did not expect"

"I really hate you"

(a day earlier)

Since he moved into 221B Steve was known to linger in either the sitting room or Sherlock's study months of staying with the man had made him curious as to what he kept hidden behind the large red drapes but he kept his promise and didn't intrude when the man would disappear into said room for hours on end.

With the young puppy who was now healthy and playful often times scurrying about with Gladstone.

Now that the puppy whom he had named captain, was no longer small enough to fit in only one of his hands he didn't worry too much about their playing.

Of course Holmes ended up killing the pore bulldog again and had to deal with both Watson and Steve getting on to him about it.

Together they had solved five more cases, two murders two robbery's and one kidnapping, Steve had a feeling Sherlock was not only teaching him the trade during those cases but that he took them because they were connected in some way to whatever was behind the curtain in the study.

Surprisingly they managed to escape relatively injury free on all the cases and Steve's knowledge of the back streets is what caused the young kidnapping victims life to to spared.

He was sure Sherlock found it strange that he didn't want any credit simply the ability to watch him work, which in itself he was sure was distracting enough.

Given that Steve usually also brought his sketching pad it had to be worst.

Sherlock, the man who would tell someone they were breathing to loud when he was working on a case, didn't complain

-

Steve was drawn in his sketching's as Sherlock was absorbed by some experiment or another, captain laid curled up taking a nap on the rug by Sherlock's feet.

He made sure to keep an eye on the man so he didn't slip something to the puppy, the hurried steps coming up the hall pulled him from his work making him look up as a slightly out of breath Mrs. Hudson slid into the room.

Sherlock also looked up seeing her and opened his mouth but she spoke before he could "detective Lestrand is down stairs, he seems rather shaken"

Snorting from the interruption Sherlock stood from his seat slowly and stretched leisurely, unhurried even if he did see the panic sparking in Mrs. Hudson's eyes.

Steve got the impression he did it on purpose, should he ever act unsettled by anything in front of the woman who had grown use to his overconfidence, arrogance, and frightening mind would surely cause the woman to have a fit.

Unfortunately Steve didn't have the luxury of ignorance, his artists eyes picked up on the minute tightening at the left corner of Sherlock's mouth, the stiffening of the muscles in his back even as he stretched, he saw the way the lines of his face became forcefully smooth but Steve never let it show that he noticed the tells.

"the imbecile probably lost his trousers again, no need to worry nanny he will be gone in just a minute and you can return to your cauldron"

He saw the woman's eyes narrow and annoyance replaced the panic, to himself to pondered on whether or not the woman would ever realize the man wasn't nearly as arrogant as he seemed.

Standing Steve picked up the puppy and held it out to the woman "I don't want him attacking the detective again" he explained remembering the last time Lestrand visited about a case.

Mrs. Hudson took the creature and clucked at it, dissolving into baby gibberish and turned away "my but that is frightening" Sherlock turned to him "how is it you trust that witch with your dog but not me?"

Steve smiled at the man "I only have to worry about Mrs. Hudson coddling him to death" Sherlock frowned and turned away deciding not to grace that comment with an answer.

He followed the man to the first floor and found the rather pale looking detective standing just in front of the door, Steve knew it was uncommon for the man to come to their home unless it was important, from the paleness of his face and slight sweat on his brow this was indeed important.

Sherlock knew it to if the way he resisted teasing the man said anything.

"what is wrong with you detective?" usually it would be funny to see the man jump three feet into the air having been startled by Sherlock's voice but this time it just made Steve's spine go rigged with tension.

With clumsy hands the detective reached into his coat and fumbled slightly before extracting a letter "this arrived at the yard an hour ago, thought you'd Wanna see it before the boys at the yard started up a panic"

Taking the letter Sherlock examined its front there were no marking on it accept for a single red drop at the corner "blood?" Steve questioned Sherlock hummed telling him he didn't know yet.

The letter was already opened and he extracted the paper inside carefully it was thick and folded twice, almost like drawing paper, he handed the envelope to Steve so he could examine the stain.

Of course he was distracted when the man let out a quiet sound of distress "can this be substantiated?" Steve looked up at the man who was looking at Lestrand and stepped closer to read over his shoulder.

The words were simple but they still made Steve go cold.

It said 'be prepared tomorrow evening the world shall be made new, spread the word for death is coming to the weak and no one can stop this black plague'

The words the detective spoke next were even worst "there's already been three deaths, plague" Steve went cold all over at those words he hoped he would never hear again "you're sure of this?" Sherlock questioned

The conversation continued but Steve was no longer listening he was looking down with his brow furrowing so lost in thought he had no idea what was being said or how long he just stood there, it couldn't have been long though because when Sherlock graved his arm he jolted slightly but nothing pulled like he'd been in the same position for an extended period of time.

Looking up he looked around but found Lestrand was gone possibly having left to start an investigation, a very quiet investigation.

When he managed to look at Sherlock he saw the lines of tension just visible around his mouth, the minor narrowing of his eyes.

His words further shook him out of his lapse "are you just going to stand there daydreaming?" Steve smirked a little shaking his head then pushed at some strands of hair "sorry Holmes, I was thinking of something"

The man stepped away with a disinterested hum "well do your thinking on the move old boy we have a case!"

He smiled with a sigh and roll of his eyes sometimes he really did hate that man.

At least that's what he'd tell anyone who asked but deep down in a place he thought long abandoned maybe just maybe something resembling fondness was starting to grow.

Or maybe it was just the goulash from dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't unusual for Sherlock to be spotted at the yard, though usually he was there as a prisoner because of his drinking or fighting, or one of his halfcocked plans didn't go right.

With skills of avoiding the law honed by his life on the streets Steve had never been inside the yard as more than to bail him out or for a case, he was happy to report this was a instance where the latter was involved rather than the former.

It was outrageously upsetting how often he was unable to say that "so what are we doing here?" he questioned his acquaintance "well if you had been paying attention instead of daydreaming you would know were here to pick up the files on the deaths"

Steve twisted his lips a little to keep his comment to himself as the man was still talking "not that I expect anything from them the reports were written by"

Steve stopped listening choosing instead to observe the officers mingling about, something was itching at his artists eye, something wasn't right.

Something out of place from the last time he had visited the yard.

He scanned the yard slowly his eyes had just settled on one officer specifically when he was interrupted

"Stephen are you day dreaming again old boy?"

He looked at Sherlock who was standing hands at his waist and scowling, this was a genuine scowled not one of his secretly concerned ones, looking up again he found the officer that had caught his attention was gone and sighed to himself

"just thought I saw something is all" the man's lips twisted "well then by god why don't we stand in the middle of the yard and stare up like fowl until the rain drowns us!"

Steve rolled his eyes at the man not missing the way he discreetly looked around as he turned back the direction he was going this time he stayed close to the man's back.

-

As they entered the broom closet that served as lestrades office Steve was anything but impressed with the smell, stale coffee and some kind of fruity aroma filling his nose, the man sat behind an old and rickety desk.

Steve honestly thought it was going to fall over and stab the man to death with a splintery vengeance.

Lestrade looked up as they entered he didn't look any better than he had at the house and it was almost worst now that he wasn't wearing his coat or hat, sweat made his receding hair line more apparent.

"we burned the bodies but this is all the information we gathered" Lestrade held out some pieces of paper, Sherlock barely glanced at them before turning away "I don't need them"

Shaking his head with a sigh Steve reached out and took the papers mouthing a thanks to the detective before looking at his associate "and what do you think you know?"

Sherlock turned "three victims, one a male from the upper class, the second a mother from the lower class along with her child, a son, ten years old, the man alexander gray came into his money by birth, the mother and son? Loretta and Thomas Myers, to pore to afford schooling for the boy the mother would take him along as she worked, I believe she was a cleaning lady?"

Taking a quick glance Steve nodded and Lestrade stared at the man but didn't ask how he knew all of that, Steve was pretty sure the man had read about their deaths in the paper that morning "if she offered her service to Mr. gray that could be how the mother and son became ill"

Making a humming sound Sherlock turned and walked out of the office "if people hear that someone threatened to unleash the plague they'll be a panic" Steve looked at the detective "that won't happen detective Lestrade we will get to the bottom of this" he promised before turning and jogging after Sherlock papers under his arm

"you didn't have to walk out like that" he said to Sherlock narrowing his eyes at the man "I discovered all I needed, time is limited, we must be quick" Steve sighed "that doesn't mean we have to be rude, you could have at least said goodbye"

With a tsking noise Steve looked at the papers he still held "pore man if half scared out of his wits"

Sherlock snorted "nothing I could say will put the man at ease until the issuer of this threat has been apprehended" the man glanced at Steve and huffed "why ever did you take those papers" Steve barely resisted rolling his eyes "we less eccentric minds need something to start with we can't simply" Steve tucked the papers under his arm with one hand and rose the other making a gesture as if picking something up

"pluck conclusions out of thin air"

"there is no plucking dear boy there is only facts and logic, if you paid attention you would notice these blaringly obvious things that I must always point out"

"oh yes of course Holmes, if by pointing out you mean deducing something and walking away requiring me to chase after you just for simple answers as of- where are we going"

"oh my apologies old boy would you prefer if I were to be as slow witted and inept as every detective in London thus costing us valuable time-"

Steve interrupted the man's soon to be rant "well I am positive it would work wonders for the sanity of half the residents, and especially Mrs. Hudson, but I was inquiring as to where are we going right now?"

"oh" the man turned a corner with Steve staying close to his side "we my dear fellow are going to the scene of the crime" Steve rose a brow from under his hat "Mr. grays home?" Sherlock nodded once "yes it shall be a haven for information"

Steve hummed and looking back at the papers glancing up as they passed by a merchant stand selling crockery and cooking spices.

Several things held a metallic silver shine to them.

"and if I really didn't pay attention Sherlock how else would I have noticed the individual that has been following us since we left the yard?"

"since we left bakers street" Sherlock corrected

Steve hummed again and placed the papers into his bag "shall we see what they want?"

The man didn't even glance at him "I assure you their motive is highly unsavory, Stephen?" Sherlock turned his head but the man was gone.

He sighed and continued toured a side street mostly free of occupants to wait for his companion, as he did so he pulled out his pipe.

-

Without waiting for his answer Steve slipped into the crowed and backtracked until he was behind their pursuer, years of living on the streets had taught him how to be the one thing no one ever saw.

His steps were silent even as he approached the person in a hat and a large dark coat, the scent of flowers caught his nose as he got closer, hinting that the person that looked like a man was more than they appeared to be.

He saw his chance as the person moved to follow Sherlock into an alley and he stepped forward ducking his head to whisper in the shorted figures ear "don't you know it's rude to follow people without permission?"

With a squeak and a start the figure turned their head large green eyes staring at Steve from under heavy eyelashes.

His hand wrapped around the woman's arm his grip just enough to warn against her trying to get away "my but you are a handsome one, I heard tell he got a new assistant" Steve rose a brow at the woman.

"and who told you this?" the woman smirked "just a little bird darling" his lips twisted into a look of displeasure "then tell me love, what did this little bird say about me?"

Full lips curled into a cat like smile "nothing someone can't tell from looking at you" she rose one hand and rubbed the neck of his shirt "you have charcoal dust on your shirt

She rubbed a finger down his throat "sweetie" his lips curled and his hand tightened without him realizing it fully "if you so much as breath" she waved a hand not so much as reacting to the tightening of his grip "oh your secret is safe with me darling, we have bigger issues to deal with"

Steve's eyes narrowed and he stepped away from her hand "yes the first of which is exactly why you were following us" he pulled her toured the alley where Sherlock could be seen smoking his pipe.

"I suspect you know this woman?"

-

Sherlock glanced up as Steve and their pursuer approached him stowing away his pipe, he took a moment to wonder why Steve looked slightly unsettled before brushing it off, he had a suspicion he already knew who the person in the coat was.

"I suspect you know this woman?" once standing in front of him Steve let go of the woman's arm and she reached up to remove her hat reviling brown curls pinned at the back of her skull.

He knew it.

"ah Irene, always a pleasure" the woman smiled "Sherlock darling I love your new assistant, so much more observant than doctor Watson and not bad on the eyes"

From the corner of his eye Sherlock saw Steve raise a hand and pinch the area between his eyebrows and nose, a sign that he was getting aggravated or exasperated or maybe even just tired, he could never quite tell with the man.

He discovered it was irritation when he removed his hat and ran a hand through his hair which came tumbling out "so this is the Adler doctor Watson warned me about"

Irene's lips pulled into a familure smile one Sherlock knew meant she was trying to get under the man's skin "john spoke of me? What did he say?" his own curiosity peeked Sherlock turned to his companion "yes what did the good doctor say?"

Steve sighed and put his cap back on hair still hanging loose "he told me not to leave the two of you alone if I ever had the fortune to meet her, also said the last time they saw you, was when you stole a poison leaving him to wrestle a giant"

"his word I presume?"

"are there any other Holmes?"

Irene cleared her throat to break up their soon to be argument "isn't there something specific the both of you should be doing?"

Steve and Sherlock shared a look and then in unison turned toured her "what do you want?" they chorused without realizing it which made the woman giggle "that is so cute, to be honest boys, something has that detective friend of yours jumpier than a cat in a box, if he could handle the dead raising with nary a shutter, whatever it is going on now must be bad"

They shared another glance "and I would be willing to bet it has something to do with those three people that died"

They both went stiff and Steve's eyes narrowed minutely "the good doctor also informed me never to trust you or anything that catches your interest, but do tell miss Adler"

Steve backed her slowly against the wall as he spoke, Sherlock could clearly see how he was losing patient's which was rather surprising.

Usually the man was as tame as Gladstone, what caused him to lose patients now was a mystery he stowed away to be further review at a later date "what care would you have for an old money heir? Let alone a widow and her orphan"

It was a marvels question, one Sherlock wished he could have come up with "and please don't lie darling" he added, Irene sighed as if she thought this whole situation was a waste of time, Sherlock agreed that it wasn't very productive but better to know her intentions now than later when nothing could be done about them.

"I knew miss Myers. She would ask me to watch young Thomas on occasion, and since my last employer is no longer requiring my services for the time being I might as well help you" she slipped out from between Steve and the wall "let's face it darlings, you could use a woman's touch on this case"

Sherlock heard a very quiet rumbling sound but didn't glance at Steve "uh afraid not my dear, official business and all we can't have you being unexpectedly called away now can we?"

Irene's lips curled up slightly at the edges "of course love, I wouldn't want to break up this little dance you're doing, but you know where to find me if you change your mind" turning around they watched her slip away into the crowed.

-

Stephen didn't relax until miss Irene Adler trouble maker was out of sight then he sighed "were going to have to... Sherlock?" he looked around but the detective was missing, he reached up and rubbed his forehead "damn it" he mumbled to himself.

They didn't have the time and he defiantly didn't have the patients for this.

With a huff and a rake at his hair he replaced his cap and turned away, walking toured Mr. grays home just because he had a fraternization didn't mean the case had to suffer for it.


	4. Chapter 4

Stephen took his time as he walked, half wondering if Sherlock was going to suddenly appear around the next corner but alas no such luck.

It seemed he would be alone for this one, oh well perhaps he'd be able to investigate the hose without breaking in or ending up injured in one fashion or another.

When he arrived at Mr. grays residence he marveled for a moment, it was large nearly three times the size of 221 baker street, it was set back from the road and was surrounded by a large metal fence, the kind that looked difficult to climb but if one knew what they were doing, or grew up on the street like him, they knew it would take just a second to scale.

In the front of the house there was a fountain with what was supposed to be a mermaid holding up a shell, he wasn't very impressed by it.

Shaking his head to push away the awe at the large residence he walked to the front doors and rose his hand to knock but stopped when he found the door only slightly ajar, a light push caused it to swing open on well-oiled hinges.

Glancing around before stepping inside he once again closed the door "lord it took you long enough to arrive" he jumped at the sudden voice and sun around, Sherlock was sitting on the steps pipe in one hand watch in the other.

Placing a hand to his chest Steve took a deep breath and closed his eyes to calm his pounding heart beat "we have talked about that Holmes!"

"well if one were to pay more attention-" Sherlock stopped with Steve's raised hand "not in the recently departed gentleman's home" the man sniffed slightly lips curling down at the side then he spun on his heel "from what I've discovered so far Mr. gray was no gentleman"

Standing straight again Steve tilted his head and looked at his companion in confusion "darling I told you, Mr. gray was only ever a gentleman when he wanted something"

While he would like to say the new voice surprised him Steve didn't like lying without cause, that and he knew someone else had been there, the only person to ever sneak up on him had been Sherlock.

Turning to look at the owner of the voice he found a very familure woman "why am I not surprised you're here miss Adler?" the woman smiled charmingly at him "of all the places I thought we would meet again, here was not one of them"

It was then he noticed one of her hands was chained to a rail and he turned back to Sherlock "so this is why you snuck away? Of which we shall discuss later" Sherlock's lips twisted slighting into an expression he recognized.

He had a distinct impression there would be no discussing and most likely no later if Sherlock had his way.

"I followed her here" he said completely changing the subject Steve sighed but allowed it "I knew that if Irene was interested in this case she had a deeper involvement, unfortunately she discovered I was following her before I could witness her removing evidence that would surely lead us to the mad man behind the note"

Steve hummed and silence fell for a moment Sherlock's hands were behind his back as he watched miss Adler and Steve's eyes were glancing between them.

Suddenly Sherlock stood straight up and looked at him "Stephen if you would be so kind as to search for the evidence we require I shall stay and watch our thief" Steve rose a single brow and then crossed his arms "honestly Sherlock I believe you would be better suited for searching for that"

Sherlock looked at him and rose a brow copying his position "and why is that?"

Steve smirked a little "you are the detective, and seeing as how I do not have any infatuation with miss Adler I believe I will be better suited to guard her and thus prevent her escape" Sherlock frowned and blinked a few times before speaking.

"you spoke with doctor Watson haven't you?" he nodded "only once, he informed me under no circumstances should I allow you to be alone together when miss Adler shows interest or involvement in a case as she has a rather unfavorable effect on your deductive capability's"

His lips pursed slightly but he turned away "no matter, it will take me but a few minutes to find what we are here for, something that given the size of this estate would require several hours from you"

Most would be insulted by those words but Steve could only smile slightly knowing it was a way of submitting to Steve's suggestion without making it look like that was what he was doing "the sickness would have left him bedridden, check there first" he called after the man who just waved a hand as he ascended the stairs two at a time.

"so are you going to tell him?" Steve looked at Irene before lowering himself into the chair Sherlock had vacated "and what are you referring to miss Adler"

A throaty chuckle made him return his eyes to the woman from where he'd been watching the way Sherlock had gone "come now darling I've noticed how your eyes linger on him, that little quirk of the lips when he is being especially deductive or self-confident, I've seen the little twitches he seems to be so blind toured"

Lips pressing into a thin line he sat back in his seat "if it's all the same to you miss Adler I would prefer we not talk" the woman's plump red lips pressed into a pout that probably would have had Sherlock bending over backwards.

He ignored the burning feeling in his gut at that thought.

"alright, personnel matters aside, when are you going to tell him how close this case is for you? How much it matters and effects your judgment" Steve felt popping in his hands and removed them from the arms of the chair raising to his feet.

He faced the woman and forced himself to stay steady, reaching into the endless well of calm inside himself but he had to reach deep to find it, and he held onto it by only a fraying thread "how exactly do you know so much about me miss addle" he asked slowly his voice had become tight.

The woman let her lips lift into a smirk that seemed to taunt him "you would be surprised what can be discovered if you ask the right people, and I'm good at finding out everyone dirty little secrets, your world might be from the streets but I my dear live in the world under the streets"

With a puffing sound Irene blew a curl of hair out of her face "unlike Sherlock I am not blinded by your presence, you may have a favorable effect on the man but at least he knows who I am, he knows what is on my drawing papers"

Steve's throat grew tight but he approached the woman with the stride of a predator "do tell Irene" he started slowly dropping the formality's "why is it every time you appear in Sherlock's life he is harmed, or threatened, why is it when you appear one of the few people he cares about are threatened harmed or worst killed?"

The woman's calculating eyes all but slowed to a halt as he spoke low and openly threatening "I watched my parents wither from disease and was throws into the cold, I raised myself fighting for every piece of comfort I could on the streets stealing and bargaining with those in the sewers like yourself just to survive"

He approached another step his eyes growing dark "I fought and bled and nearly died for everything I have ever owned, I had nothing, I had no one and I am not about to let a spoiled little thief ruin the existence I have carved out in 221 baker street as a game, this is no game Irene Adler"

Staring into her eyes he waited a moment before standing back and rose his chin a few inches "My name is Stephen Rowen and you don't know anything about me and you are never going to know anything more about me than rumor and envious treacheries crafted in the minds of those who did not have will to survive that I still retain, you will not play with me and the way you have been playing with Sherlock's head and heart stops now"

And just like that a new gleam glittered in the woman's eyes "you've begun to care for him haven't you?"

"oh course I care about him he is my friend"

Irene smirked "it's more than that, a deeper feeling like a cold fire burning in your chest, a feeling that causes your knees to tremble and your palms to sweat every time you look at him, that causes you concern over whether or not he has eaten, it is a deeper feeling isn't it?"

that question was... It tossed him into the wind of doubt and unease and confusion.

It was a minute before he could open his mouth to speak "he is my friend" he restated more firmly this time and Irene had the gall to actually laugh "oh no he is more than that, whether you realize it or not you've begun to care about him"

She was laughing and it made Steve's fists clench at his sides "you don't know what you're talking about" he muttered turning away "I know more than enough to tell when someone is falling in love, tell me is that it, have you fallen in love with Sherlock Holmes, mister Rowland, stef-"

Irene was silenced by a sudden crashing noise above them and Steve spun toured the stairs "Sherlock?!" he called and raced up when there was no reply leaving miss Adler in her own capable hands.

He followed the noise to a large sitting room and the second floor and found Sherlock laying on the floor a large figure standing over him a secondary smaller one standing to the left emptying a can over bedding and papers.

The acidic smell of accelerant making his nose wrinkle.

They intended to burn the home and Sherlock along with it.

Not if he had anything to say about it and he had plenty to say.

He lunged not thinking about strategy at first only that he needed to get the big guy away from Sherlock's prone form.

He didn't let the thought that he could already be to late linger for more than a moment but even that was enough to make his heart beat unusually fast and his throat become dry.

His lunge did its job and made him collide with the large man's back making him stumble forward, when Steve planted his food hard into his lower back it made him move forward further still surprised by the attack and hit the wall.

It took a mere moment to drop down and check to make sure Sherlock was still among the living but it was a moment to long, no sooner than he felt the strong but sluggish beat of the man's pulse under his hand was he being graved around the throat and yanked backward.

The strong smell of accelerant on the hands pointed him to the man that had been preparing the room to catch fire.

The man's hold was weak and obviously he was counting on surprise to do most of the work for him, Steve wasn't so stupid as to let his guard down that far.

With a sharp jab of his free arm he rammed his elbow into the man's lower stomach making him heave slightly but thankfully not vomit, also distracting him enough Steve slipped out of his grasp and stood facing his two opponents.

He herd steps and glanced back just as a third slipped into the room.

Taking a step back the heel of his left foot touching Sherlock's hip he glanced at all three of his opponents looking for an opening then he took a deep breath and time seemed to slow down until it felt like an eternity passed between the seconds.

He looked at the three men not seeing their basic features as m0ore than an impression, one was a red head the second a bald man with a beard the third a grimy brunet, the kind of people you hire to burn down a house and the evidence it may contain.

With artist eyes he looked at them the brunet was limping faintly, either from a former injury or something Sherlock had caused before being taken down was unknown, but he hoped it was from Sherlock.

The red heads face was more red than it should be and he saw the blood on his face from a broken nose his shoulder was also being cradled like it was sore from being relocated, the third and final man was uninjured seeing as how he had just entered the room it was unsurprising but his belly was rounded.

Obviously he was an avid drinker or really liked his meals.

Either way Steve knew they had very obvious weak points in those areas and if he wanted to get out of this fight alive with Sherlock he would need to take down his opponents fast.

He could do fast.

The moment that thought passed through his mind things seemed to speed up the red head was the first to lunge at him and he ducked slightly to avoid his punch slapping his hand up to also move It away before slamming his shoulder into the man's middle, when he bend down Steve shifted and rammed his head into the man's face, feeling something sap and something wet his his face.

The man cried out and stepped back once allowing Steve to reach out and grave his injured arm twisting it and slamming him into the wall face first.

He crumbled and wouldn't be moving again anytime soon.

But he didn't have time to think about the possibility of permanent injury because he heard someone else approaching.

Spinning he couldn't dodge a punch to the face but he returned it with twice the strength causing the brunet man to stumble away a swift and dirty kick to his injured leg made him cry out, and bend over to grave his knee Steve jerked up his own knee into his face to knock him out.

And then he was left with the grimy man with a large belly and he watched the man extract a knife, he barely had the time to realize that was what he had drawn before he was lunging.

The man's larger weight made it possible for him to knock Steve to the ground but he wasn't stronger, Steve graved the wrist of the hand holding the knife and fought to keep it away.

"you think you can win this?" the man sneered his breath smelled like he was rotting from the inside "well I already dealt with your buddies" he shifted just a little and shoved his hips up knocking the man of balance and allowing him to get back to his feet.

The man snorted and climbed to his own feet "understandable casualty's necessary for the purge" Steve's brows lowered and he frowned "purge? What purge?" the man grinned showing a mouth full of rotten teeth "oh you have no idea what your chasing, the unworthy shall be purged from this country and then it shall spread, and the world will be clean"

Steve's eyes narrowed "you intend to kill only a specific group of people, why?" he demanded and the man laughed darkly "do you really think I would just tell you that? I with never understand people like you, so firm in their impression of justice but you haven't even figured it out yet!"

His laughter was becoming annoying "figured out what? please do tell" they were circling each other slowly and Steve was trying to not only keep him talk to gather information but also because the man was right beside Sherlock.

"my employer is so much closer than you know and yet you don't even notice, not ever as he slides a dagger between your ribs" with that the man lunged and knocked Steve once more to the ground.

He couldn't stop the sharp blade that sliced into his face blood dripping down his cheek and now he needed both hands to prevent the man from stabbing him where it would be very bad.

And then he saw his opening.

He shifted the man's grip just a little and let the knife fall into his body, at first the pain was blinding and made his cry out but then he opened narrowed eyes and shoved his hand into the man's face, turning his body so he could break the knife from his grip.

With a shove the man stumbled back and started digging for what he thought was another knife so he quickly pulled the first out of his shoulder and lunged.

Of course the bottle the man pulled out was confusing especially when he popped it open with one hand and the lunge caused it to his Steve in the face as he knocked the man to the ground.

The man's beady eyes went wide when the knife had punctured his skin shoving deep and red liquid speckled his lips "oh" he said his voice raspy and wet "one never knows true pain, until their body turns against them"

The man's last words were mysterious and before he could demand a meaning behind them the life fled from the man's face.

Grasping his shoulder with a wince he rolled off the man and looked at Sherlock's still prone figure.

He walked over once gaining his feet and checked again for a pulse smiling when he felt it strong under his fingers, and moved his uninjured arm so he could press back the man's hair from his face "Holmes? Come along now, time to wake up" he shook the man's shoulders gaining a soft sound of discomfort before his eyes opened.

They slipped to the side and Steve could tell he wasn't fully back yet "Stephen?" he mumbled questioningly Steve hummed a confirmation and the man sighed eye closing again "good to see you old boy, though you appear rather less put together than usual"

Steve couldn't help it he sat back and started to laugh at the man's dry humor.

The threat of people being killed by the plague was still imminent and they were in a room filled with flammable liquid and three prone figures one of them dead and he had to laugh, he didn't even know why.

Sherlock rose his brows at the man in confusion as he sat up "did you get a bonk on the head while I was out?" Steve shook his head and tried to stifle his laugh "no, no I just thought of something is all"

Letting out a unimpressed hum Sherlock pressed a hand to his side and made a sound of distaste "I do believe a visit to the dear doctor is in order" Steve nodded and then looked as Sherlock rose to his feet and then, offered a hand.

With a faint smile he accepted the offer of help and let the man pull him to a standing position a strange feeling settling into his chest.

It was with a start that he realized what it was and let out a silent groan, it wasn't the goulash, Irene was right, he did care for Sherlock.

Could well be on his way to loving him.

... fuck his life.

Stephen shoved the thoughts of love violently out of his head and looked at Sherlock and it was about that time something exploded in a rush of heat and pain.

His last thought before darkness surrounded him was that he needed to stop giving life orders.


	5. Chapter 5

The first conscious thought to pass through his mind was that he was warm, and his throat hurt.

His ears were ringing and his head was pounding like a child sat above him with a hammer, something wet covered one side of his face, he tried to breathe deeply but all it did was cause his lungs to contract sending him into a coughing fit.

He groaned faintly when it stopped and decided shallow breaths were a better idea, something was on top of him heavy on his back and holding him down he didn't know what it was.

Absently he realized he hadn't even opened his eyes yet.

Slowly his lids lifted and blurry images appeared, he blinked several times to clear it up.

The room was on fire... great.

He turned his head neck screaming at the movement and found what the weight on top of him was as his eyes were filled with a scruffy face with currently matted black hair that hug into closed eyes.

The first part of the blast must have knocked him out and Sherlock graved him because he currently laid over Steve's back and he couldn't think of any other way he could have gotten there other than to protect him.

Lifting his not trapped hand he pressed the fingers against Sherlock's neck, the pulse was strong and rather reassuring given the fact one side of his face was bloody.

With a grunt he turned his head again looking around, bright orange flames licked at parts of the room all of the men were now corpses he could tell that at a glance, he laid his head back down to rest a moment eyes closing.

Next thing he knew there were hands on his shoulders lifting him from the floor he looked to the left and saw none other than Watson, he was pulling Steve forward and he had to grab his arm to steady himself the man didn't stop moving forward.

Steve looked forward saw Lestrade was hauling Sherlock in front of them and the two were moving like the hounds had been set upon their heels.

Words suddenly came back in a rush as his ears stopped ringing "-know what the both of you were doing, the entire building is on fire" that got Steve's legs to finally respond and he moved forward with Watson instead of the man dragging his weight.

The smoke in the front room was thick but the air when they exited the house tasted so sweet Steve couldn't help sucking in a lung full thus causing his longs to spasm again.

Lestrade and Watson put them down just on the other side of the fountain and as Steve coughed the smoke out of his lungs his other injuries seemed to wake up, his cheek throbbed dully along with his head and his shoulder started burning.

His hand graved onto the injury and he leaned forward slightly focusing on his breathing.

"let me have a look" Watson's hand pulled Steve's away and he didn't fight it even as the man looked at the wound through the rip in his shirt "tell me Holmes" Watson said as he examined it "why is it things you investigate have a bad habit of exploding or catching on fire?"

Steve heard a grunting noise just before Sherlock pushed himself up to joint Steve sitting on the fountains edge "this one was not my fault old boy, I just walked in on some unfavorable fellows destroying evidence"

Watson's brow perked and his mustache twitched like he wanted to smirk "and I'm sure you had that handled perfectly well" Steve's lips twisted slightly as Watson pressed a field dressing against his shoulder "not so much" he muttered

"I had everything under control" Steve turned his head "you were laying on the floor uncontiose" the man's lips pursed "I could have handled it" Steve shook his head "perhaps I will let you prove that and stay on the bottom floor next time"

Watson suddenly chuckled in front of them "the both of you argue like an old married couple" Sherlock's lips thinned his way of suppressing his amusement "speaking from experience john?" the man rolled his eyes "you just need a few stitches" then he turned to Sherlock and placed his hands on his hips "unfortunately there's nothing I have that can help you so would you be kind enough to help your companion so I can have that wound properly cared for"

Sherlock's lips twisted slightly before he stood up "we were going to come to you to begin with so I suppose I can assist him" Steve gave the man a dry look as he lifted his good arm over his shoulder "how kind of you" he muttered but still allowed the man to assist him.

Sherlock didn't want to admit how frightened he had been when the first part the explosion had occurred, seeing Stephen be pushed away from the force of it reminded him to much of what happened with Watson on the last case he had assisted him with, making it so the man was forced to used his cane rather than just have it as decoration.

Just before the flame from the first lit the canister of fluid they had been spreading he had leapt at the man graving and shoving him to the door the last one had blown him off his feet but he had made sure to cover Stephen the best he could.

His head hitting the floor had caused him to black out but it hadn't been a peaceful blackness that had welcomed him, his brilliant mind that was most times a blessing but sometimes a curse had offered up several conclusions about the explosion that ended with Stephen dead.

He kept seeing the young man dead in his mind, if not now then eventually and it frightened him that he had become so close to the man without even realizing it.

And that was the true issue, he hadn't realized he was becoming so close, perhaps even closer than he was with Watson but Watson left, everyone he learned to care about left, would Stephen be the same?

He honestly didn't know if he wanted to find out.

With all these thoughts running through his head he found it difficult to focus on the case, and that was not good because the case always took priority with him.

Yet now here he was assisting Stephen to Watson's home so his injuries could be cared for whereas usually he would have left him in Watson's capable hands and gone chasing after the lead he had discovered, or better whoever had started the explosions before the trail went cold.

What was wrong with him?

Truthfully he knew exactly what was wrong with him but that part of himself that was shouting the answer he had lost touch with a long time ago.

He didn't know if he should reconnect with it or not.

Steve noticed how silent Sherlock had become as if he was distracted he didn't know if it was a good distracted or a bad one.

He hardly noticed as they arrived at the doctors home, Mary calling something from the general direction of the kitchen he just handed Steve off to Watson and disappeared into the sitting room  
"what is the matter with him?" he wondered as he sat down where Watson pointed "I thought you'd be use to that by now, when he discovered a difficult piece in the puzzle of a case he always acts like that"

Steve shook his head slightly then looked at the man who was looking through a cabinet "I know how he looks when a case becomes difficult, this is different, it's not like he's thinking about the cases it's as if he's, worried, about something"

Watson turned and rose a brow at him before holding out a small vile of something clear "drink this, for someone who has lived with him for these last few months you don't know him that well, Sherlock? He doesn't worry, about anything, it's entirely possible he's already solved this most recent case and he's simply thinking about how to spring a trap, he's not human that way, he's always planning something"

Looking down Steve stared at the liquid in the vial "or perhaps he's more human than either of us realize" with that muttered thought he tipped his head back and swallowed the liquid then made a gagging sound "that taste never gets any better"

Watson's mustache twitched again "if you can comment on the taste then the pain can't be too bad"

Steve shrugged his uninjured shoulder "it's a minor wound, I've had much worst in my life" he didn't question that statement but Steve saw the man's brows raise "john? Did something happen sherlock's-" Steve turned his head and smiled at Mary "oh dear, what did he do now?"

"I am actually at fault this time, he was unconscious when this happened" she blinked as if surprised "are you alright Steve?" she questioned approaching a couple of steps "it's just a minor injury, if you would remove your shirt I can stitch it closed then we can discuss what you and Sherlock were going to see me about"

Steve shifted slightly, uncomfortable "about that uh I can do it myself"

He shook his head preparing a suture "nonsense, I'm a doctor and your sitting in my office, I can handle it"

He shifted again and scratched his head "uh no I can-"

"Stephen"

Steve looked at the man "I know your secret now take off your shirt so I can treat your wound"

Steve froze and Mary looked between them in confusion "what secret?"

Watson looked at his soon to be wife even as Steve opened his mouth to tell the man he had no idea what he was talking about.

"that Stephen is a woman"

Oh... Shit...


	6. Chapter 6

Stephen's eyes were wide and he was pretty positive he was going into shock; he didn't even notice Watson pushing aside his shirt to stitch up the wound until he tied the last stitch.

He came around just in time to hear Mary sputtering about something but not quite realize what she was saying other than some form of denials.

He knew there was no point in denying it with Watson and sighed heavily reaching up to rake at his hair with one hand "Mary" he said though his voice sounded different. He glanced over to see the woman staring at him "he's right" his voice had pitched slightly higher and had more of a rich sultry sound to it, there was no denying it was a woman's voice.

Mary's mouth hung open as Steve tuned his face toured Watson again "although for the life of me I can't figure out how"

The man's mustache twitched as he resisted the urge to smile "I've had my suspicions since last week. you were quite short tempered and irritable, I simply assumed you were having a spat with Holmes, though when I inquired Holmes he told me you had been like that for several days he chalked it up to some sort of flu, though now that my suspensions have been confirmed I know it was simply your menstruation period"

As Watson turned away to tidy up the medicine he had used she stared at his back confused and surprised and a million other emotions coming into play the more he spoke.

"what truly gave you away was when I assisted you out of the fire, I took notice of the wrapping around your ribs where my hand rested. That along with my medical knowledge of the human body allowed me to deduce your true gender rather quickly, to be completely honest I'm not sure how Holmes hasn't figured it out yet" Steve smirked a little "well he's been distracted"

"With what?"

She made a shrugging motion "no idea, he hasn't told me anything of it and I haven't asked, although he said as a condition for my moving in was I couldn't pass the curtained off area in a room, what I assume was your old office?"

Watson paused thinking then he nodded "most likely, I wonder what the old boy is up to" she shrugged again "I haven't an inkling doctor, although I believe it would be a wise idea to go to him, I've come to notice leaving him with his thoughts is rather unwise"

The man nodded then held up a hand "wise idea but first let me check your binding, you would be amazed as to how many people have them to tight" Steve rose brow at the man and her lips twitched into a smirk "oh? Know a lot of women masquerading as men doctor"

His mustache twitched "no I can't say that I do but some use a binding when they work in factories, they find it highly uncomfortable and come to me for bruising and sores"

She rolled her eyes as she slowly removed her shirt careful of her injury.

From the sound Mary made she must have been surprised by the fact that Steve's baggy shirt hid a tapered waist line and a tan colored wrapping that covered from under Steve's arms to the bottom of his rib cage.

Watson leaned in looking at the wrapping closely then rose a brow at Steve "you've been wearing this longer than you've been staying in my old room" she pulled her shirt back on "and the reason behind that is a story I'm not willing to share with anyone"

For a moment there was silence as they stared at each other Watson looking for something in her face, what exactly she had no idea but apparently he found it because he nodded.

Standing from where she sat Steve looked back at Mary who was rubbing her head and pushed some of her hair from her face "Mary?" the woman looked up "I can trust you'll keep this secret?"

The woman sighed and put her hands at her hips "keep what secret? Will you and Holmes be staying for dinner?" Steve looked at his shirt and straightened it out as she spoke "no were on a bit of a tight schedule" Mary made a sound in her throat and Steve wasn't entirely sure it was partly relieved.

"well, good luck on your case mister Rowen" Steve looked up at the woman then smiled "thank you miss Watson" the woman smiled back a little then turned away and disappeared.

Steve looked at Watson who was standing just behind her and nodded toured the door "best not leave Sherlock to his thoughts to long" he nodded with a slight pursing of his lips "that I completely agree with mister Rowen"

A weight she didn't know she was carrying lifted and she relaxed as Watson also agreed to keep her true gender a secret, she thought that a good thing but not worth worrying about at the moment.

There was enough in this case to keep her plenty occupied.

Once Steve was in Watson's care Sherlock stepped away from them and into the sitting room.

He took the liberty to pour himself a glass of scotch before all but falling into an arm chair by the hearth, staring at the fire inside and remembering the explosion, not that he needed to remember, he hadn't stopped thinking about it since it happened.

It had been so close, now that he sat and stared his brilliant mind started working, telling him just how close he came to losing the artist.

Moreover he didn't know why he cared so much and it was rather aggravating.

He took a sip from his glass letting the liquid burn down his throat still slightly raw from the smoke of the fire; he hadn't eaten lunch so the alcohol settled like a weight in his stomach.

As he sat there a hauntingly familure tingle started at the nape of his neck spreading slowly through his entire body, he felt like he was falling as every sound got louder, unbearably so.

He closed his eyes and focused on breathing and keeping his face calm not letting anything show on his face as every loud sound felt like a physical blow, the day's events playing over in his head at three times the speed, all the sounds he had blocked out earlier coming back to assault him.

When he heard Steve's voice he thought the man was in the room but Watson wouldn't be done with his injury yet, and the words were to familure.

 _'_ _Only have to worry about her coddling my dog' 'Pluck conclusions from thin air' 'If I really didn't pay attention Sherlock how else would I have noticed the individual that has been following us' 'So this is the Adler doctor Watson warned me about' 'Are there any other Holmes?' 'We have talked about that Holmes' 'Sherlock' 'Sherlock what?' 'Sherlock' '_ _ **Sherlock**_ _!'_

His body jerked as he heard that last shout his hand growing so tight on the glass he feared he would break it.

"Sherlock?" he turned his head to see Steve walking into the room followed by Watson "you had questions for the doctor, I'm sure he can answer them while assuring your injuries aren't fatal"

He shook his head shaking off the last or the overload to his senses and rose the sweating glass of scotch to press it against his forehead, for some reason that had been worst that when Watson was injured but he didn't have an inkling as to why.

Maybe it was the goulash Stephen made him eat the night before.

Maybe he needed to get back in touch with that part of himself that he'd lost contact with...

On the other hand, maybe he could ignore it and focus on the case, yes that sounded like a splendid idea.

Here's hoping it lasted.


	7. Chapter 7

As they reached the door way to the sitting room Steve looked in and it only took a glance to know to grave Watson's arm.

The doctor looked at her in confusion but she was too busy looking at Sherlock, he was leaned slightly to the side, eyes closed and breathing only slightly to shallow, in one hand he held a glass of amber liquid and the other hand was raised to rub at the space above his nose between his eyes.

His hair was displaced from the explosion looking wilder than usual with several strands curling forward into his face.

She quickly picked out the lines of tension in his shoulders and the new creases at the corners of his eyes his hand twitched slightly as if he wanted to tap his fingers but wasn't allowing himself to.

Sadly this wasn't the first time she had witnessed Sherlock in the middle of a sensory overload, to many things attacking him at once that his brilliant mind couldn't filter them like it normally did, instead shoving everything straight at him.

It was amazing he hadn't yet gone insane from it.

"What?" Watson was asking and she looked at the taller man then shook her head "just give him a moment? It appears the explosion rattled him more than I thought"

Watson turned to face her and placed his hands at his waist like he was trying to figure her out, again.

She rolled her eyes at the look and crossed her arms "I notice things, it comes with having an artist's eye, I noticed before the explosion he was favoring his left side, I don't know what type of injury it was, I didn't notice any blood so it maybe just be bruising"

The doctor nodded "I'll take a look" she nodded and glanced back at Sherlock saw his hand had grown tighter on the glass, his knuckles were white.

He wouldn't snap out of it on his own like she had hoped, this was a bad one "Sherlock?" he hardly reacted to her calling his name so she walked over slowly and considered taking the glass from his hand but knew that would jolt him out of it to quick.

She left the glass in his hand even if she feared he would squeeze to hard and shatter and took a breath "Sherlock" she said sharply, quickly looking away when he jolted to pretend she was retrieving her own drink.

She could damn sure use it right now.

"You had questions for the doctor" she said as a reminder while walking to the shelf were the tumbler and glasses sat "I'm sure he can answer them while assuring your injuries aren't fatal"

The silence from the genies was worrisome but she shook it off.

After she had poured her drink she turned and damn near dropped it when she saw Sherlock's shirt covered a large bruise on his side.

It stretched from just below his armpit down just under his ribs and it was already a dark purple and blue color.

Tightening her hand on the glass Steve inhaled again and took a quick drink "good lord man, did you take on that brute with your tongue rather than your fists?" the man looked at her and seemed to shake off whatever had been bothering him just as Watson pressed on the worst bruising.

He yelped at the apparent sharp jolt of pain it caused "nothing I said would have gotten through the skulls of those dull individuals, are you quite done prodding at me Watson?" he glared at the doctor who rose a brow in return.

Steve saw his mustache twitch and knew he was both amused and relieved that Sherlock had come back to himself.

"Don't complain Sherlock, it seems as if you've nearly broken two of your ribs"

"Have I or haven't I? Be specific man" Steve chuckled under her breath looking at the two friends, and that's exactly what they were.

Friends, even if Sherlock was annoying at times and Watson could be a little too stiff lipped.

"Sherlock"

The detective rose his scorn from the doctor and she couldn't help the amused twitch at the corner of her mouth "let the man do his work and ask your questions" the man muttered something she pretended not to hear but she did notice his gaze linger longer than usual.

When he looked away she glanced down quickly to make sure nothing compromising was visible, other than the collar of her shirt being loose she saw nothing different, of course she also hadn't tied her hair so it hung longer than he'd seen before.

Maybe that's what he was looking at.

"Questions, ahh where should I start"

She looked up from her glass "what you found in that bedroom would be nice"

Sherlock waved a hand at her as if shooing off a fly and she rolled her eyes before walking to the couch to sit down.

"it's not so much what I found in that bedroom as to what I didn't find" she and Watson exchanged a look knowing this was going to take a minute "supposedly Mr. gray was bed bound for quite a few days correct?"

The man didn't wait for Steve, who had read the reports, to confirm his thoughts "well if that was true then his room would need to be repeatedly scrubbed clean to prevent spreading the contamination, the amount needed would have resulted in leftover solution or containers"

When Watson moved away from his work the genius stood and began to pace something Steve knew meant he was starting to piece together the parts of the puzzle he had collected.

"once it was discovered exactly what caused the man's death his home was sealed and everything left as it had been found, however in the short time I was able to observe the home before those brutes barged in, I was able to identify the cleaning agent used"

Steve tilted his head "and how exactly does a cleaning agent or lack thereof, affect our case?"

"Depending on what was used it may allow you to trace it to whoever bought it" Watson said from where he sat on the other side of the couch "precisely, do try to keep up" he said to Steve who made a face at the man's back "I suppose you know exactly what was used even without the container?"

Sherlock turned back toured them and his lips were twitching as if he wanted to smirk "there's only one company I know that uses honey, lemon, and trace amounts of hydrogen peroxide in their cleaning products"

Turning her head to cough into her fist she waited for the man to continue but he stopped to look at her closely.

Raising a brow when she looked back she saw the slight tightening at the left side of his lips that gave away concern "sorry I inhaled a little smoke earlier, aren't those ingredients widely used?"

Shaking himself from what distracted him Sherlock straightened "yes, but they aren't used all in the same product, unless its Bernard's mutie use disinfectant cleaning solution, a new extremely popular cleaning solution"

Sitting up Steve looked at the man "you don't think" she trailed off when the man nodded "would you care to explain?" Watson asked as both went silent.

Steve looked at Sherlock who made a motion toured Watson and turned away, reaching up she rubbed her face then sighed into her hands "the virus was in the cleaning solution, they removed the containers to avoid discoveryis"

"I'd be willing to wager that not only that's how they will spread the virus but also that should Clarky search miss Myers home they would find at least one container of the solution that she took from his home" suddenly Steve cursed and looked at Sherlock "you said lemon and honey? Do you remember the smell in detective Lestrades office?"

Sherlock stopped and looked back at her.

"Son of a bitch"

Her thoughts exactly


	8. Chapter 8

Watson was confused by his old associated curse and looked at Steve for clarification "the boys at the yard put to use the solution, should the vats be infected not only would it put the residences at risk, but it shall also infect the law enforcement" she said.

Steve watched as Watson's furrowed brow rose and he looked between them "they'll infect the vats?" Sherlock was silent but she nodded "it would be too difficult to individually replace containers"

"So how are they going to infect the vats?" Steve shrugged and looked toured Sherlock; she could all but see the gears turning in his mind "Sherlock?" she questioned finally.

The man stood from where he'd been staring at the fireplace and turned on his heel to face them, his face serious "it would only require a vial of the virus in liquid form dumped into the solution before packaging"

She sat forward on the couch "then they'll be doing it tonight, before packaging and distribution in the morning"

The man nodded and started walking toured the door "where are you going?" Watson asked as she all but leapt to her feet to follow "to catch a murderer" Sherlock said as if it was obvious.

"Shouldn't we inform the yard?" she questioned Sherlock stopped and looked at her "the yard is in the other direction, if you would like to inform them I shall continue to the factory myself"

She narrowed her eyes at the man "so they may finished what the brutes nearly did? I'm not letting you go alone" one of his brows perked and as they spoke they exited Watson's home "you are injured I would prefer if you did inform detective Lestrade"

"And I would prefer you not being beaten to death"

"If you do not trust me to handle this on my own-"

"It has nothing to do with trust Sherlock" she graved his arm to stop him and he looked at her "your my friend, I don't know how it happened but I like you and would prefer it that you don't go into a factory possibly full of murders alone"

They stared at each other for a minute or two before Sherlock nodded to himself, seeming to come to a decision and turned away "try to keep up old boy" he said before breaking into a sprint.

Steve rolled her eyes before following the genius.

It took nearly twenty minutes to reach the factory and she had no idea how Sherlock knew exactly where it was but she just shrugged it off as his brilliant mind deducing it's most likely location.

Hell maybe he followed the smell of lemons and honey like a bloodhound.

Anyway, when they arrived they could see a few lights on in the otherwise dark factory, a three-story tall brick building with a slightly sloping roof, unnervingly close to the river.

Apparently, either they dump their excess into the water or they were supplied from ferries.

"Do we have a plan?" she murmured from where she was knelt beside him observing the front of the factory watching as someone with a lamp walked by "well darlings, I might suggest taking the side entrance"

The sudden appearance of the female voice behind them had Steve jolting and jamming her elbow backwards without thinking about it.

She was both glad and disappointed when the person, Irene Adler dodged out of the way.

"Irene" Sherlock greeted without turning, the woman all but draped herself over his back and Steve had to bite her cheek to keep from snapping at her, something dark and pinching in her stomach.

She told herself it wasn't jealousy.

Of course, that didn't keep the small growl from escaping her throat when Irene kissed Sherlock's cheek "hello darling, good to see you're in good health"

Turning her face away Steve reached out and pushed the woman off Sherlock's back

"Careful Irene" she didn't really try to hide the underlying tone of warning and saw Irene's lips purse but her eyes sparkled with amusement.

She was doing it on purpose "his ribs were injured earlier, I'd rather have him functioning so we can prevent mass death" Sherlock was apparently ignoring the two of them because he didn't say anything until he stood "shall we" he offered his hand to Irene to assist her to her feet.

Steve ignored the ache in her chest that had nothing to do with her injuries and slid easily up to her feet.

"Are we honestly going to allow her to follow us?" she asked the man causing Sherlock to raise a brow at her "do you have an issue with Miss Adler assisting us?"

Biting her tongue hard enough she could taste blood to keep from blurting out 'yes' she just turned toured the side entrance "we need to have a discussion once we've dealt with our associates"

She felt Sherlock watching her but ignored to instead turning her head to cough into her fist.

Damn smoke inhalation.

Getting into the factory was amazingly easy, to be honest that should have been Sherlock's first clue that something wasn't right but he was slightly distracted by Stephen's reactions toured Irene.

He knew the woman could be aggravating, she had gotten on his last nerve more than one time, but the man seemed, to put it plainly, despise her.

It took more than a little bit of his impressive mental capacity to try to understand why; it wasn't that he couldn't out think nearly anyone with only a fraction of his mind unhindered or that his body didn't move on muscle memory as they moved through the factory.

But he was also thinking of how the man had called him his friend.

People didn't call Sherlock their friend, they called him an annoyance, a good detective that he disagreed with, he was the best, but that was another subject.

People, even Watson, kept him around because he was useful to them, not because they liked him, and yet Stephen had openly, and undeniably, said both of those things in the same sentence.

What did Steve have to gain from calling him that?

He didn't know honestly, so he pushed the thoughts away focusing on his task, because if he didn't people were going to die.

The thought that Stephen could be one of them had him more focused than he'd been in a long time.

Of course, by the time he focused it was already too late.


	9. Chapter 9

She should have been paying more attention, she knew that, knew Sherlock was never on top of his game when Irene was around.

But she was too irked by the fact she was there in the first place and irked at herself about being irked that Irene was there.

Steve should have been focusing then maybe they wouldn't be in this situation.

Truth be told she was slightly glad Irene was there after a second because the woman grabbed them by the collars and yanked them back, Steve saw why when she heard a blast from a gun and saw a hole in one of the vats leaking some fluid.

Irene yanked them behind another vat for cover and glared at the both of them "I would suggest the both of you get your heads of of your nether's and focus" she said, Steve shook herself out of her funk and turned to look at Sherlock who seemed to be shaking if not all then some of his thoughts out of his head.

Enough to at least decently function she hoped.

"you wouldn't just so happen to have a plan would you?" the man glanced around the corner of the vat then ducked back before he could get shot "I always have a plan old boy, never once have I been without a plan I can think up a way out of anything at a moment's notice-"

She interrupted him by covering his mouth with her hand and sighing "so that's a no, Irene do you" she looked but the woman was gone "well that's just swell, why did I expect that to happen?"

Hearing a rattle from beside her Steve turned and pulled her revolver to shoot the guy that was sneaking up on them in the head.

"Just so you know this was not part of the job description" she told Sherlock who rolled him eyes and took a puff from his pipe "I'm sure miss Adler is simply going for reinforcements" he said then the crate beside his head exploded and Steve moved.

She leaned to the side all but lying over his lap and fired twice to take down the man with the shotgun then she straightened and glared at Sherlock whose face was not frighteningly close to her own as she narrowed her eyes.

"Or perhaps she's saving herself as she always does" she flopped back to the side grabbed Sherlock's arm and bolted from their hiding place "you have never liked Miss Adler"

She looked at Sherlock with an expression even she couldn't name "are we really doing this now Sherlock? Honestly" he blew out a mouth full of smoke "well do you have a better place in mind for this discussion? Because it's clear to me we need to have it"

Steve stopped and shoved Sherlock forward shooting a head that appeared and a man holding what looked like a machine gun fell dead before she pulled again "perhaps it could wait until we are not being shot at?!"

"But gunfire does so bring out the truth in your words" he said as she moved pulling him up a flight of stairs with her "that is not truth Sherlock it's a desire to remain alive!" she yanked him forward at the top of the stairs to avoid a shotgun blast.

"And I would truly be grateful if instead of interrogating me you would make yourself useful and shoot them" she said as they ran across the narrow walkway to another flight of stairs "I never was much of a shot at a distance" he said and she was sure now he was just trying to aggravate her.

Not that he really needed to try the people shooting at them and Irene's obvious abandonment was doing a swell enough job on their own.

They had just reached the top of that set of stairs into what looked like a hastily constructed platform for storage, or perhaps someplace where people would take breaks from working, honestly it was a strange layout, large vats where the detergent would be made and walkways leading to nowhere, or maybe the roof.

Anyway they had just reached the second level of walkways and platforms when Sherlock spoke.

"What is bothering you old boy; you seem truly out of sorts"

She actually stopped and looked back at him almost like she couldn't believe it, truthfully she couldn't "honestly Holmes, aside from the fact that we came into this factory with no plan because of that woman that you have a truly deadly infatuation with who just so happened to throw us to the wolves?"

He raised one brow at her in that way she always found infuriating and amusing but now it just made her angry.

"Shall I start by saying we are being shot at by men attempting to poison all of London, who we are trying to stop but you in your not inconsiderable intelligence agreed to let a woman who purposely and obviously leads you into dangerous, life threatening and otherwise horrible situations, come along, thus preventing you from formulating a plan to prevent not only the poisoning but this entire 'situation'"

Steve made a wide gesture to include the entirety of the building as she spoke.

"And what's more is the blaringly obvious fact that you don't even notice, and you notice everything!" Sherlock's lips pursed slightly in a look she didn't recognize "I admit I am blind to a few things when it comes to Miss Adler"

She couldn't help snorting and she was sure there were better places to have that talk other than on a cat walk above individuals looking to kill them but what the hell? It's not like she was normal.

"But if she was so 'obvious' as you say, in leading us into this situation, how is it that you are also here?"

"It is because I am a fool that decided becoming your roommate was a wise idea without psychiatric help, let alone working alongside you as a detective"

He gave her a strained and disgruntled look "you were the one to sign the contract agreeing to be my house mate"

"Nowhere in said contract did it say there was a chance to be poisoned, shot at, or otherwise injured, maimed, or killed"

He narrowed his eyes at her in a look she recognized rather well "if it is so inconvenient once we finish this case you have my permission to move out without paying this month's rent"

Steve couldn't help snorting "as if your permission is required-" she cut off when the platform they were standing on suddenly shook.

Argument forgotten for the moment they both looked down to see men trying to tear it down, while distracted with their argument they had given the men the perfect opportunity to knock out the supports on the first layer of the structure.

When the platform jerked again she and Sherlock grabbed each other for balance before meeting each other's eyes.

In that split second they had she saw something in his eyes, saw it as his mind seemed to click back into action and start doing its thing, analyzing data down to the smallest granule of information before forming a deduction.

She also saw what might have been regret there and gone in a moment before he shifted his hold and threw her.

Steve didn't know he had that kind of strength and not a moment after he did the catwalk collapsed out from under him.

She heard more than saw it as she hit something hard that knocked the breath from her lungs, she fell for just a moment before hitting something else and staying there.

When opening her eyes after things stopped moving and she could breathe again she found she had hit the wall and fallen onto a small platform separated from the rest of the walkways.

Which now that she looked, she noticed had completely collapsed in layers of wood and supplies.

What's more she couldn't see Sherlock.

Spinning to her feat she slid down the ladder attached to her platform then ran down a narrow walkway to some stairs she all but jumped down "Sherlock?" she asked as she climbed the ruble, she heard a soft sound and grabbed a large plank of wood heaving it up and off of the man.

The dust it stirred up made her cough but she ignored the burning in her lungs to dig a little further and pull away another beam before finding a hand.

She grabbed it in both of hers and pulled.

Sherlock slipped easy enough from the rubble and only groaned a little in discomfort as she knelt down to touch his face "Sherlock?" she asked again patting his cheek, he made a disgruntled sound and opened one of his eyes to look at her "that was rather unpleasant" he commented.

Steve felt like either kissing or slapping the man but settled on neither, instead she laughed a little "Sherlock, you are truly-" before she could finish something hit her in the back of the head, hard enough she only heard a murmur of a voice as she fell forward onto Sherlock.

Darkness took her to fast to truly know what happened, what she did know was none of this was in the lease she signed


	10. Chapter 10

Sherlock wasn't sure if he should be worried or aggravated so he settled on a little bit of both.

Along with slightly concerned not that he'd admit it, a large man had struck Steve on the back of the head hard enough to cause him to start bleeding from his skull.

The fact the brute was dragging him by his legs wasn't helping.

The men took them up to the roof where a man stood looking out at the water.

He fit the picture of a criminal, dark hair slicked away from his face like oil and dark clothing flapping slightly in the wind.  
When the man turned Sherlock recognized him from the yard that morning, he was the officer that was walking away for what he assumed was patrol at the time, when Sherlock's sharp eyes looked at the bandage on his hand he immediately knew it was him who wrote the letter.

"Detective Holmes" the man said with a large smile bordering on insanity "I am so glad you could join us this fine evening"

Sherlock looked at the man unimpressed then started looking around cataloging his surroundings "it pleases me to say the pleasure is all yours" he snipped making the man's smiled twitch slightly as if in annoyance.

"So tell me" Sherlock said slowly looking back at the man "what are your intentions exactly? That note to the police, you knew it would be brought to my attention, I'm sure the maid and her son was accidental but I must wonder what Mr. Gray did to you, was he just a test of your virus or was there more to it?"

The man's lips pulled into a crooked evil looking smile like he was hiding something Sherlock couldn't see.

He didn't know Sherlock saw everything.

"Unlike the common criminal the yard sends you after I am more intelligent, I will not fall for your mind games and tell you what I am planning even though you won't live long enough to see the glory of it"

He looked toured Steven "your companion most defiantly will not" as Sherlock looked toured him he noticed minute shivers on his body and his brow was dotted with sweat.

It was one of the few confusing things he had ever seen and not immediately figured out.

"Oh you've already told me everything that I need to know officer smith" smiths eyes widened slightly.

Sherlock didn't know how he was surprised, or how anyone would be surprised by his knowledge, he was the greatest detective in London for a reason.

Finally his expression shifted from smug and transformed into a snarl before he turned away "you know what to do" he ordered and disappeared back into the building.

The men holding Sherlock moved keeping his arms immobile until they reached the edge of the building, a brute that carried Steve dropped the young man and bound his hands with rope, Sherlock was sure the men behind him were doing the same thing.

And then suddenly they were both shoved off the side of the building.

For a moment Sherlock was weightless and he gasped in surprise, he never got use to the feeling.

Just as thoughts of death entered his mind he came to a very sudden stop his arms being yanked up, he grit his teeth against the pain of it and was vaguely, distantly, glad Steven wasn't able to feel it.

He would never hear the end of it if he was.

Speaking of, the young man made a soft sound then coughed a few times before opening his eyes "what happened?" he asked slowly as is unsure of his voice then turned his head slightly "Sherlock?"

"it would appear, old boy, that we are suspended from the edge of the factory" his brows furrowed and he looked around then up and seemed to try and free his hands before slumping and turning a very familure expression toured Sherlock.

The same expression he got whenever Sherlock did something exponentially stupid.

"So it was a trap"

"It would appear so"

His eyes narrowed "I thought you were a genius"

Sherlock stopped moving and looked at Steve and narrowed his own eyes "I most certainly am"

"Then why did you not see this was a trap?"

"I misjudged our opponents; they are slightly more intelligent than I thought"

Steve sighed and let his head hang forward causing his hair to move and cover his face some of the blond strands were matted with blood "I hate you Sherlock"

"You came willingly Steven" he reminded the man "yes I have no idea why I did that"

Sherlock let out and aggravated sound and turned a glare toured the man "if you would prefer Steven, once we close this case you can look for boarding in a different location, a different part of London or a different part of the world for all I care"

Steven's lips curled and he glowed at Sherlock "that I will but first I shall be sure to strike you in the jaw for your stupidity! Weather she realized it or not your Miss Adler lead us into a trap that you would be unable to see because of her presence"

"Irene does not belong to me Steven and why exactly are you adverse to her presence? What has she done to you?" he demanded focusing on the binding on his wrists it was a simple thing to get out of he was sure of it but he couldn't think of how, damn all these distractions!

"Every time she appears to get hurt!"

Sherlock could honestly say not many things surprised him but that.

That surprised him.

He looked up to meet Steven's still angered and annoyed gaze and decided to do one thing he had never done before.  
Not further the argument.

Looking away he just breathed for a moment before speaking "I will admit she is a distraction, one of the only things that are able to distract me, but injury's I sustain on the job are acquired from my own stupidity in allowing myself to get distracted"

Steven kept up his glare for another moment before sighing and letting his body slump "fine, but I still hate you" Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"noted"


End file.
